


A Prince For Christmas

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, Romas, prince AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis samotnie wychowuje dwójkę swojego rodzeństwa - Doris i Ernesta. Przed świętami traci pracę i załamuje się. Mimo to chce, aby jego rodzeństwo miało jak najlepsze święta. Niespodziewanie zjawia się u nich gość z zaproszeniem na Boże Narodzenie od nieznajomego krewnego. Louis, przyjmując je, nie spodziewa się co przyniosą mu te święta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> One shot oparty jest na filmie "Bajkowe Boże Narodzenie"

Podszedł do okiennej wystawy, układając na niej książki, które niedawno dostali. Wyjrzał przez szybę rozglądając się po okolicy. Biały puch pokrywał chodniki, gdzieniegdzie tworząc większe zaspy. Płatki śniegu cały czas opadały na ziemię. Pomachał małej dziewczynce, która stała na chodniku i przyglądała się mu jak kładł stare, lekko zużyte tomy na wystawie. Jej policzki były zarumienione z zimna, a z pod czerwonej czapki wystawały dwa warkocze. Nagle obok niej pojawiła się kobieta, zapewne jej mama i chwytając drobną rączkę, pociągnęła córkę wzdłuż chodnika. Nie dostrzegł, że po drugiej stronie ulicy stoi młody mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu i uważnie go obserwuje.

Odsunął się od szyby i ruszył w kierunku lady, pod nosem podśpiewywał sobie świąteczne piosenki, które leciały z głośników. Zatrzymał się przy jednej z półek przeglądając książki, które się na niej znajdowały. Sięgnął po jedną z nich. Była odrobinę zniszczona. Na okładce znajdowała się plama, prawdopodobnie po atramencie, a kartki były pożółkłe i pogniecione. Przeglądał jej strony, uznając, że to ona dotrzyma mu towarzystwa, kiedy będzie czekał na jakiegoś klienta.

Pracował w antykwariacie z książkami i uwielbiał to miejsce. Kochał książki i kochał tą pracę. Uważał, że to miejsce było magiczne. Nie znajdziesz tutaj dwóch takich samych książek, w powietrzu unosił się zapach starych kartek papieru – zapach, który go uspokajał. Każdy z tomów krył historię swoich poprzednich właścicieli, niektóre z nich były długie, inne krótkie. Uwielbiał zastanawiać się w jakich domach znajdowała się dana książka, kim byli jej właściciele, ilu ich było, czy często do niej zaglądali i jak się z nią obchodzili.

\- Louis – spojrzał w kierunku lady, gdzie stał jego szef – pan Smith. Był to niski mężczyzna z pomarszczoną twarzą, która świadczyła o jego wieku. Nisko na nosie miał zsunięte okulary, z nad których spoglądał na szatyna.

\- Tak? – odwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Mógłbym cię prosić do mojego biura? – skinął głową, na drzwi za nim.

\- Oczywiście – odłożył lekturę i podążył za mężczyzną.

Po chwili siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, po dwóch stronach biurka.

\- Louis – westchnął – Musiałeś zauważyć, że księgarnia coraz gorzej sobie radzi. Sprzedasz marnie idzie. Wiem, że ten rok był dla ciebie ciężki. W poprzednią gwiazdkę straciłeś matkę i ojczyma, musiałeś sam zaopiekować się swoim rodzeństwem. Niestety nie stać mnie na ciebie. Jeśli sprzedasz się nie poprawi, będę zmuszony zamknąć sklep.

\- Panie Smith, proszę – czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy, a w gardle tworzy się gula. Nie mógł stracić tej pracy.

\- Przykro mi Lou. Byłeś najlepszy ze wszystkich pracowników. Trzymałem cię tu tak długo jak mogłem, niestety dłużej nie mogę. Rozejrzę się, może uda mi się coś dla ciebie znaleźć.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się słabo – Pójdę już – wstał z krzesła i skierował się do wyjścia. Pozwolił swoim łzom spłynąć po policzkach, kiedy znalazł się po za zasięgiem wzroku szefa – teraz już byłego. Nie chciał odchodzić i nie chodziło tu już tylko o to, że stracił pracę. Louis zżył się z tym miejscem, kochał je i nie chciał go opuszczać. Niestety nie miał na to wpływu.

*****

Wszedł do niewielkiego mieszkania, które dzielił z dwójką swojego młodszego rodzeństwa. Rzucił klucze na komodę i powoli zaczął ściągać płaszcz i buty. Zastanawiał się jak ma powiedzieć Ernestowi i Doris, że stracił pracę i to przed świętami. Chciał, aby te święta były dobre. Chciał, aby jego rodzeństwo dobrze je spędziło. Teraz nawet nie wiedział, czy uda mu się to zrealizować.

Westchnął, odganiając łzy i wszedł w głąb mieszkania. Poczuł jak w kieszeni wibruje jego telefon i zaczyna grać melodia, świadcząca o tym, że ktoś próbuje się do niego dodzwonić.

Czuł nieprzyjemny skręt w żołądku, kiedy na wyświetlaczu zobaczył numer szkoły, gdzie uczęszczały bliźniaki. Przełknął ślinę i odbierając połączenie, przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- Tak?

\- Louis Tomlinson?

\- Tak.

\- Dzień dobry. Z tej strony Anne Martin, wychowawczyni Ernesta i Doris.

\- Dzień dobry, coś się stało?

\- Mógłby pan przyjechać do szkoły? Wszystko wtedy wytłumaczę.

\- Oczywiście – rozłączył się i ponownie zakładając płaszcz z butami, szybko opuścił mieszkanie.

*****

\- Ernest! – krzyknął szatyn, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi mieszkania – Ernest! Chcę z tobą porozmawiać!

Chłopak go jednak nie słuchał, znikając za drzwiami swojego pokoju.

Louis westchnął cicho, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy. Ciężko było żyć z dwójką czternastolatków. Posłał swojej siostrze zmęczony, nikły uśmiech i ruszył za swoim baratem. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami obracając w kierunku siostry.

\- Jak z nim porozmawiam, to zastanowimy się nad korepetytorem dla ciebie – widział jak jej mina zrzedła – Doris nie możesz zawalić matematyki. Jesteś zagrożona.

\- Dobrze – westchnęła, kiwając głową zrezygnowana.

Zapukał i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do środka. Chłopak leżał na łóżku, rękami pod głową, wpatrując się w sufit. Louis podszedł do niego, siadając na brzegu.

\- Erni, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Wytłumaczysz mi?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? Telefony ze szkoły to już praktycznie norma.

Nastolatek ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie możesz bić innych. Czemu uderzyłeś tego chłopaka?

\- Wkurzył mnie – po raz pierwszy się odezwał, jednak nie odrywał wzroku od sufitu.

\- Nie możesz kogoś bić, tylko dlatego, że cię wkurzył. W ogóle nie powinieneś nikogo bić. Ernest – podniósł odrobinę głos – Dyrektor powiedział, że jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i zostaniesz wyrzucony. Proszę cię, zapanuj nad sobą.

\- Postaram się – powiedział cicho, jednak Lou to wystarczyło, aby na jego twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech.

\- Będziemy z Doris piec dzisiaj pierniki, a jutro chcemy iść po choinkę. Pomożesz nam? – zaproponował.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową, po raz pierwszy spoglądając na brata – Chcę, aby było już po świętach. Teraz tylko myślę o rodzicach i tym co się stało – Louis widział jak w jego oczach zaczynają błyszczeć łzy.

Szatyn chciał się położyć obok nastolatka, aby mocno go przytulić, ale przeszkodził mu dźwięk dzwonka, który świadczył o przybyciu gościa. Podniósł się i udał do przedpokoju, otwierając drzwi. Na korytarzu stał młody mężczyzna. Miał krótko ścięte włosy, brązowe łagodne oczy, a na sobie miał elegancki garnitur i na to narzucony, czarny płaszcz.

\- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się – Nazywam się Liam Payne.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się kim jest ten mężczyzna i czego może od niego chcieć. Nagle obok niego pojawiła się Doris, która również z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się nieznajomemu.

\- Ty musisz być Doris – spojrzał na szatynkę, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech – Pracuję u twojego dziadka – kiedy to powiedział, ciało Louisa nagle zesztywniało. Czuł jak jego ciało ogarnia gniew. Czego ten człowiek od nich chce?

Dziewczyna marszcząc brwi, spojrzała na swojego starszego brata.

\- Lou? Mamy dziadka? – spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Oczywiście, że masz – potwierdził Liam.

\- Doris, chciałbym z nim porozmawiać na osobności – odezwał się Louis, cały czas przyglądając się gościowi.

\- Zajmę ci tylko chwilkę – odezwał się widząc, że pomimo tego co chwilę temu powiedział siostrze nie chciał z nim rozmawiać.

Louis westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy, po czym ze zrezygnowaniem wpuścił Payne’a do środka. Zaprowadził przybysza do salonu i nie siląc się na grzeczność zaczął mówić.

\- Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale w tej rodzinie nie wspomina się nazwiska dziadka Stylesa. Wyrzekł się Dana, po tym jak poślubił moją matkę. Nie szukał kontaktu z nim, ani z wnukami.

\- Rozumiem i nie popieram takiego zachowania – odpowiedział.

Louis założył ręce na piersi, prychając.

\- Znałeś moją matkę? – zapytał.

\- Nie miałem tej przyjemności.

\- Była naprawdę cudowną kobietą. Przez kilka lat sama mnie wychowywała, dbała, aby nic mi nie brakowało. Ta pompatyczna i nadęta rodzina nie zasługiwała na kogoś takiego jak ona.

\- To nie jest zwykła rodzina. Dziadek twojego rodzeństwa jest księciem.

Po raz kolejny z pomiędzy ust szatyna wydostało się prychnięcie.

\- A ty kim jesteś? – spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

\- Jestem kamerdynerem – odpowiedział.

Louis dziwnie na niego spojrzał, ale nie skomentował.

Nagle do salonu weszły bliźniaki. Louis posłał Doris groźne spojrzenie, ponieważ dobrze wiedziała, że ma im nie przeszkadzać. Już miał ich wygonić, ale Ernest odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Kto to? – skinął głową w kierunku gościa.

\- Nazywam się Liam Payne i przybyłem, aby zaprosić was na święta do Holmes Chapel.

\- To wspaniale – na twarzy nastolatki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Pojedziemy? – spojrzała z nadzieję na starszego brata.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, czując jak jego serce ściska się z bólu, kiedy z twarzy Doris zniknął uśmiech. Mimo to nie potrafił się zgodzić.

\- Dlaczego – spytała.

\- Pracuję – skłamał mówiąc pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

\- O ile mi wiadomo, twój pracodawca dzisiaj cię zwolnił – oświadczył Liam.

\- Wylali cię?! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Doris i Ernest.

W tym momencie szatyn miał ochotę przywalić temu całemu Payne’owi.

\- Nie pojedziemy – powiedział zaciskając zęby.

\- Mam nie wracać bez was – próbował go przekonać.

\- Trudno – zaczął popychać chłopaka w kierunku wyjścia – Nie mam zamiaru odwiedzać rodziny, którą dręczą wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Proszę. Książe czuje się coraz gorzej. Chciałby zobaczyć wnuki, przed… – urwał, starał się za wszelką cenę przekonać Louisa do zmiany decyzji.

Wyraz twarzy Tomlinsona złagodniał. Mimo wszystko zrobiło mu się odrobinę żal tego człowieka, kiedy usłyszał, że nie jest z nim dobrze. Tak, miał zbyt miękkie serce.

\- Przykro mi – westchnął – Pomyślę nad tym, ale nic nie obiecuję.

\- Na razie to musi mi wystarczyć – posłał Louisowi słaby uśmiech – Proszę do mnie zadzwonić – podał mu kartkę z numerem telefonu – Gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie.

Odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami mieszkania.

Louis wrócił do salonu wpatrując się w kartkę. Uniósł głowę czując na sobie spojrzenia niebieskich oczu rodzeństwa. Wiedział, że oczekują jakichś wyjaśnień. Mimo to nie miał teraz na to siły. Ominą ich i zniknął w swojej sypialni.

*****

Przewracał się w łóżku nie potrafiąc zasnąć. Jego głowę cały czas zaprzątały myśli związane z dzisiejszym gościem. Nie chciał tam jechać, nie po tym jak przez ostatnie 14 lat jego rodzeństwo było ignorowane przez własnego dziadka. Mając dość leżenia, w końcu odrzucił kołdrę i wstał z łóżka. Wyszedł z sypialni z zamiarem udania się do kuchni, jednak po drodze zerknął do pokoju bliźniaków. Oboje byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Ernest jak zwykle spał na brzuchu, cicho pochrapując, z jego rozchylonych ust spływała strużka śliny, a blond włosy błyszczały w świetle księżyca, które wpadało przez odsłonięte okno. Doris z kolei leżała na boku, zwinięta w kłębek, jej brązowe włosy były rozrzucone po całej poduszce, a kołdra leżała na ziemi. Na twarzy Louis pojawił się lekki uśmiech, kiedy przyglądał się tej dwójce, tak bardzo ich kochał. Podszedł do łóżka siostry podnosząc jej kołdrę i przykrywając nią dziewczynę. Nachylił się cmokając ją w skroń i po cichu wyszedł z ich pokoju.

Dotarł do kuchni, nalał wody do czajnika i postawił na gazie. Czekając, aż się zagotuje przygotował kubek z torebką herbaty w środku. Po pewnym czasie, czajnik dał o sobie znać. Zalał herbatę i biorąc w dłonie kubek ruszył w kierunku okna.

Ulica była pusta. Żadnych przechodniów, żadnych przejeżdżających samochodów. Nic dziwnego dochodziła 3.00. Widział jak śnieg, przykrywający ulicę, skrzy się w promieniach księżyca. Uwielbiał zimę i uwielbiał śnieg. Pamiętał jak jeszcze mieszkał z mamą i Danem. Zawsze wspólnie chodzili na sanki lub budowali bałwana. Jednak teraz…teraz ich nie było, a on musiał sobie radzić sam z tym wszystkim. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. W tej chwili miał ogromną ochotę wtulić się w ramiona matki. To zawsze mu pomagało, kiedy coś go trapiło. Wystarczył zapach Jay i jej ręce dookoła jego ciała, aby wszystkie problemy zniknęły. Teraz jej nie było. Czuł jak do oczu cisnął mu się łzy, a z gardła chce się wyrwać szloch. Zacisnął zęby i oczy, nie chcąc na to pozwolić.

Odwrócił się, wchodząc do salonu. Na komodzie zauważył białą kopertę, wyróżniającą się na tle ciemnego mebla, której wcześniej nie dostrzegł. Zmarszczył brwi sięgając po nią i usiadł na kanapie, zapalając mała lampkę. Zajrzał do środka. Znajdowały się tam bilety na pociąg do Holmes Chapel. Liam musiał to zostawić, kiedy szatyn nie zauważył. Wewnątrz znajdował się także list, który informował, że po ich przybyciu na miejsce, zostaną odebrani i zabrani do pałacu księcia.

Oparł się, odchylając głowę do tyły. Z jego ust wydostało się westchnięcie. Zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Wiedział, że Doris i Ernest mają prawo poznać pozostałą część rodziny, nawet jeśli oni się ich wyrzekli. Z drugiej strony chciał im pokazać, że dają sobie radę sami i nie potrzebują ich. Niestety problem w tym, że tak nie było. Bliźniaki zasługiwały na prawdziwe święta, a Louis nie był w stanie im tego zapewnić w 100%. Nie teraz, kiedy stracił pracę i musieli oszczędzać.

Chyba podjął decyzję.

*****

Wyglądał przez okno samochodu, rozglądając się po okolicy. Od jakiegoś czasu otaczały ich pola, a dalej za nimi rozciągał się las. Wszystko było przykryte białą, puchową pierzyną, skrzącą się w promieniach słońca, którym udało się przebić przez chmury. Bardzo mu się tu podobało, wiedział, że w tym miejscu można by odnaleźć spokój. Wyjechali zza zakrętu i ich oczom ukazał się zamek należący do rodziny Stylesów.

\- Louis, patrz – pisnęła Doris, pokazując palcem na budynek. Ernest z kolei tylko zagwizdał z podziwem.

Liam odwrócił się z przedniego siedzenia, aby móc spojrzeć na rodzeństwo, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Tylko was błagam – Louis spojrzał na bliźniaków – nic nie zniszczcie.

Nareszcie zajechali na plac przed wejściem. Na zewnątrz, w równym rządku stała służba. Louis zastanawiał się jakim cudem jeszcze nie trzęsą się z zimna. On już dawno by zamarzał.

Wysiedli z samochodu i Liam poprowadził ich do pozostałych pracowników zamku.

\- To jest Zayn, również kamerdyner, pomoże ci ze wszystkim – zwrócił się do Louisa, wskazując na szczupłego bruneta o ciemnej karnacji i brązowych oczach. Podobnie jak Liam miał na sobie frak, a jego ciemne włosy były zaczesane do tyłu. Szatyn posłał mu lekki uśmiech, na co brunet skinął jedynie głową.

\- To jest Eleanor – kontynuował wskazując na drobną szatynkę o brązowych oczach, ubraną w strój pokojówki – Zajmie się panienką Doris.

Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko, co Eleanor odwzajemniła i podobnie jak Zayn skinęła głową.

\- A to Niall, kolejny kamerdyner – teraz wskazał uśmiechniętego blondyna, z lekkim rumieńcami na policzkach i błękitnymi, błyszczącymi tęczówkami – Zajmie się paniczem Ernestem. Teraz zapraszam do środka – wskazał dłonią na wejście i wszyscy ruszyli za nim.

*****

Drzwi przed nim zostały otwarte, a Louis poczuł jak jego usta szeroko się otwierają. Był w wielkiej sypialni, która przez kilak dni miała należeć do niego. Ogromne łóżko z baldachimem stało pod ścianą. Naprzeciwko niego i po lewej stronie znajdowały się duże okna z brązowymi kotarami. W rogu stała mahoniowa, pięknie rzeźbiona szafa, a pozostałą przestrzeń zajmował mały stolik z dwoma fotelami i niewielką kanapą.

Louis rozglądał się po sypialni, dopóki jego wzrok nie zatrzymał się na Zaynie, który właśnie wyciągał z jego walizki książki, które ze sobą zabrał.

\- We wschodnim skrzydle znajduje się duża biblioteka – oznajmił, unosząc wzrok z nad przedmiotów, które trzymał i patrząc na Louisa.

\- Naprawdę? – zainteresował się szatyn. Książki – to było coś co kochał. Dodatkowo w takim miejscu miał możliwość odnalezienia starych i rzadkich okazów, który nie ma już za wiele na świecie.

Brunet jedynie skinął głową i wrócił do rozpakowywania walizki Tomlinsona, ten jednak go zatrzymał.

\- Wolałbym rozpakować się sam – powiedział, zabierając z rąk chłopaka swój ulubiony sweter.

\- To moja praca – wyglądał jakby zachowanie szatyna go uraziło.

\- Wiem, ale jednak wolałbym zrobić to sam – powiedział posyłając mu lekki uśmiech – Nikomu nie powiem.

\- Skoro pan nalega. Kolację podajemy o 20.30. Proszę się nie spóźnić, jego wysokość tego nie toleruje – wyrecytował jak jakąś formułkę i wyminął Louisa, kierując się do wyjścia.

\- Zayn – zatrzymał go głos szatyna – Mów mi Louis – uśmiechnął się do mulata, co on o dziwo lekko odwzajemnił.

Louis został sam i w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że nie zapytał Zayna gdzie znajduje się jadalnie. Szybko pobiegł do drzwi, otwierając na oścież i wychodząc na korytarz, jednak nigdzie nie zauważył chłopaka.

Wrócił do pokoju chcąc zostawić kurtkę i czapkę. Postanowił poszukać biblioteki, mając nadzieję, że po drodze odnajdzie jadalnie. Poinformował jeszcze swoje rodzeństwo o tym gdzie się wybiera i kazał im uważać, i niczego nie zniszczyć.

Dość szybko odnalazł cel swojej podróży, jednak jadalni nie udało mu się namierzyć. Postanowił się tym na razie nie martwić. Aktualnie przebywał w raju. Było to duże pomieszczenie. Przy ścianach – w przerwach między oknami - stały wysokie półki wypełnione książkami, przy których stały drabinki. Na środku również stały regały zapełnione po brzegi. Louis zaczął się pomiędzy nimi przechadzać i odkrył, że za nimi, przy wielkim oknie - z którego miał widok na niewielki park z jeziorkiem po środku - stał stolik, a dookoła niego fotele i kanapa. Gdyby szatyn tu mieszkał, za pewne większość czasu spędzałby właśnie w tym pomieszczeniu.

Ponownie zniknął pomiędzy półkami w poszukiwaniu ciekawej lektury. Wychodził właśnie zza jednego z regałów, kiedy zderzył się z czymś, a raczej kimś. Obił się od nieznajomego i wylądował na ziemi, obijając sobie pośladki.

Uniósł głowę i pierwsze co zauważył to niezwykle piękne, zielone tęczówki i burze brązowych loków.

\- Cześć – nieznajomy uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując swoje dołeczki i wyciągając rękę w kierunku szatyna, aby pomóc mu wstać.

\- Hej – Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, stając prosto z pomocą zielonookiego. Uważnie przyjrzał się chłopakowi, mając wrażenie, że skądś go zna – Harry?

\- Tak – odpowiedział.

\- Jestem Louis. Widziałem cię na zdjęciach. Moja mama…

\- …wyszła za mojego brata Dana – dokończył, a jego uśmiech odrobinę zbladł – Tak wiem.

\- Harry! – po bibliotece rozniósł się damski głos, a chwilę później dołączyła do nich blondynka, bardzo podobna do loczka – Tu jesteś! Tak myślałam, że tutaj się ukryjesz. O cześć – dopiero teraz zauważyła Louisa – Ty pewnie musisz być Louis – posłała mu szeroki uśmiech – Jestem Gemma.

\- Miło mi – odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Harry, ojciec nas wzywa – poinformowała brata, z powrotem na niego spoglądając.

\- Już idę – dziewczyna usatysfakcjonowana tym, nie czekając na zielonookiego od razu zniknęła za regałami - Do zobaczenia później – zwrócił się do Louisa.

\- Tak – odpowiedział – Poczekaj – zawołał, kiedy chłopak chciał już odejść. Harry odwrócił się spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem - gdzie jest jadalnia?

\- Musisz przejść do wschodniego skrzydła – wyjaśnił z usmiechem.

\- Dzięki.

*****

\- Ernest, Doris – Louis stał na korytarzu czekając na swoje rodzeństwo – Jesteśmy już spóźnieni.

Drzwi dwóch pokoi natychmiast się otworzyły i po chwili cała trójka kierowała się już do wschodniego skrzydła.

Wpadli do jadalni, przerywając ciszę i odrobinę rozluźniając sztywną atmosferę. Przy stole znajdował się już Harry z Gemmą, oraz jak Louis mógł się domyśleć ich ojciec Des Styles. Po minie widać było, że nie jest zadowolony ze spóźnienia gości, Harry posyłał im uspokajający uśmiech, a Gemma cicho chichotała.

\- Wasza wysokość – odezwał się Liam – Przedstawiam panienkę Doris, panicza Ernesta i pana Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Cześć – odezwał się nieśmiało Louis.

\- Nie wygląda jakby miał kopnąć w kalendarz – Ernest szepnął do brata.

\- Za to jak na pewno kopnę Liama – odpowiedział mu cicho.

\- Bliźniaki są podobne do Dana – książe zwrócił się do Liama.

\- Też to zauważyłem – Payne przytaknął.

\- Siadajcie – Des zaprosił ich do stołu.

Cała trójka od razu podeszła do wolnych krzeseł, które odsunęła im służba.

\- Des wygląda bardzo dobrze – Louis szepnął do Liama, kiedy ten pomagałem mu usiąść.

\- Tak – odpowiedział niezręcznie – Właśnie miałem o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Możliwe, że trochę minąłem się z prawdą – wytłumaczył i szybko się odsunął.

\- Dzieciaki, to jest wasz wujek Harry i ciocia Gemma – Louis wskazał na rodzeństwo – A to wasz dziadek – przedstawił ich bliźniakom. Cała trójka posłała im uśmiechy, chociaż u pana domu wyglądało to bardziej jak grymas.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, podczas gdy służba podawała kolację. Louis czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo i mając nadzieję, że uda mu się to chociaż trochę zmienić postanowił się odezwać.

\- Holmes Chapel to naprawdę piękne miejsce – spojrzał na księcia.

\- Ja go nie lubię. Tutaj jest zimno, wilgotno i przygnębiająco. Doris – spojrzał na swoją wnuczkę – Czy ty masz makijaż?

Dziewczyna niepewnie przytaknęła.

\- Uważam, że jesteś jeszcze za młoda na malowanie się – oznajmił, posyłając szatynce karcące spojrzenie.

\- Koleżanki też się już malują – odpowiedziała w obronie.

\- Tato, daj jej spokój – Gemma puściła oczko do bratanicy, uśmiechając się – To nie jest mocny makijaż, po za tym teraz są inne czasy.

Des spojrzał gniewnie na córkę, ale już nic nie powiedział.

\- Jak długo tu zostaniecie? – Harry zwrócił się do szatyna, patrząc prosto w jego błękitne tęczówki.

\- Już chcesz się nas pozbyć? – zażartował Louise, jednak od razu tego pożałował widząc minę loczka – Przepraszam, żartowałem.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się do Louisa.

\- Myślę, że po świętach wrócimy do Doncaster – wyjaśnił.

\- Dzieci, jest coś o co chcielibyście mnie spytać? – uwagę wszystkich przykuł Des.

\- Tak – od razu odezwał się Ernest – Dlaczego przez tyle lat nie chciałeś nas widzieć?

Louis słysząc słowa brata wypluł wodę, którą właśnie miał w ustach. Od razu sięgnął po serwetkę, wycierając usta.

\- Ernest – szatyn skarcił brata.

\- W porządku – odezwał się książe – Prawda jest taka, że wasza matka nie miała tytułu, więc była nieodpowiednią partią dla waszego ojca – na tym chciał zakończyć, ale jednoczesne chrząknięcie Liama, Harry’ego i Gemmy dał mu znać, że coś jeszcze powinien powiedzieć – Jednak zrozumiałem, że byłem… - zatrzymał się poszukując odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Kompletnym idiotą – wyrwało się w ust Louisa, które momentalnie zakrył dłonią

\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć.

\- Drgnęło ci serce? – na ratunek przybył Harry.

\- Tak, dokładnie. Kiedy ostatnio się przeziębiłem – dopowiedział.

\- I byłeś umierający? – dopytał Louis, a Gemma widząc zmieszanie na twarzy ojca cicho zachichotała.

\- Tak mi się wydawało, może trochę za bardzo panikowałem – wytłumaczył się – No, ale w końcu się spotkaliśmy i jesteśmy razem, mimo wszystko jesteśmy rodziną. Co o tym myślicie? – mówiąc to starał się z siebie wykrzesać jak najwięcej optymizmu.

\- Zależy jak nam chcesz to wynagrodzić – wypalił Ernest.

\- Ernest! – po raz kolejny upomniał do Lou. Z kolei Harry i Gemma zaczęli się cicho śmiać.

*****

\- Myślałam, że święta tutaj będą niesamowite – westchnęła Doris, kiedy razem ze swoimi braćmi zmierzała na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się ich sypialnie.

\- Nie podoba ci się tu? – Louis od razu objął siostrę, przyciągając do siebie.

\- Pięknie tu, ale w ogóle nie czuję świątecznej atmosfery – odpowiedziała – Zamek jest ogromny i chłodny. Nie czuć zapachów pierników, nie ma choinki, ani światełek – marudziła – Dziadek jest w stosunku do nas zimny. Niby się uśmiechał i był miły, ale odnosiłam wrażenie, że to wszystko jest sztuczne.

\- Skarbie, nie powinnaś tak od razu skreślać dziadka – próbował przekonać siostrę, chociaż sam miał do niego żal o to jak potraktował jego matkę – Wiem, że nie jest ciepłym i uśmiechniętym dziadkiem, jakiego byście chcieli, ale zaprosił was tutaj i chce naprawić szkody. Powinniście dać mu szansę – tym razem zwrócił się również do Ernesta.

\- Dobrze – westchnęli oboje.

\- Spróbuję się dowiedzieć co z choinką – powiedział, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami do pokoju siostry. Widział jak na jej twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Wiedział jak bardzo Doris uwielbia święta i wszystkie ich symbole. Zwłaszcza choinki – Dobranoc – pocałował siostrę w czoło i wypuścił ze swoich objęć, aby mogła wejść do pokoju. Ernesta już obok nie było. Westchnął cicho, czując jak ogarnia go przygnębienie. Od pewnego czasu kompletnie nie potrafił się dogadać z bratem.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył na poszukiwanie Desa Stylesa.

*****

\- Co masz taką skwaszoną minę? – Gemma zajęła miejsce na kanapie, spoglądając na swojego ojca, który siedział na fotelu. Harry usiadł obok siostry, kładąc rękę na oparciu za jej głową – Powinieneś się cieszyć. Przyjechały twoje wnuki, nareszcie mogłeś je poznać.

\- Nie widzę powodu do radości – odpowiedział zrzędliwie.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz mieć radosne święta wśród rodziny – odezwał się loczek. A w jego umyśle od razu pojawiły się bliźniaki i ich straszy brat. Po chwili wiedział już tylko dwie, piękne błękitne tęczówki.

\- Już nie chcę. Święta i dzieci sprawiają, że ciągle myślę o Danie – odpowiedział.

\- Oczywiście, a czego się spodziewałeś? – spytała Gemma.

\- Nie wiem – spojrzał w bok, obserwując jak za oknem, małe płatki śniegu unoszą się na wietrze – Myślałem, że moje samopoczucie będzie lepsze – dodał.

\- I dlatego chcesz nam zepsuć święta? – spytał blondynka.

\- Niczego nie… - wypowiedź przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

Po zaproszeniu, do środka wszedł Louis, na jego twarzy gościł niepewny uśmiech. Panna Styles chcąc dodać mu otuchy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, z kolei Harry nie potrafił oderwać swojego zielonego spojrzenia do tego pięknego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – podszedł bliżej – Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć choinki i zastanawiam się, kiedy się pojawi.

\- Ponieważ jej nie ma i nie będzie - odpowiedział Des.

\- Um…można wiedzieć dlaczego? – przez cały czas starał się utrzymać uśmiech na twarzy.

\- Nie lubię ich. Są brudne, śmiecą i leje się z nich żywica – wyjaśnił.

\- Ale sprawią radość twoim wnukom – stwierdził szatyn.

\- Nie chcę tutaj choinki – powiedział twardo.

\- A czego pan chce? – spytał, czując jak wzrasta w nim irytacja. 

\- On chyba sam nie wie – prychnęła Gemma.

\- Wiem – spojrzał gniewnie na córkę.

\- Sprawia pan inne wrażenie – wtrącił się Louis – Chcę wiedzieć po co, w taki razie, sprowadził pan tutaj Doris i Ernesta. Zgodziłem się na przyjazd tutaj chcąc, aby mieli oni wspaniałe święta. Nie mówię tu o ponurej gwiazdce, w wielkim, wilgotnym zamku. Mówię o naprawdę wesołych i ciepłych świętach z ozdobami, światełkami, bombkami, a szczególnie z wielką, brudną choinką, z której kapie żywica.

Skupiając uwagę na mężczyźnie nie zauważył jak Harry i Gemma wpatrują się w niego z podziwem i uśmiechami na twarzy.

\- To był ciężki rok dla nas wszystkich – kontynuował – Dla mnie, dla bliźniaków i dla was. Uważam, że tym bardziej zasługujemy na naprawdę wesołe święta.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź księcia odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- No, to by było na tyle – Gemma odezwała się, po chwili milczenia – Dobranoc – podniosła się z kanapy, pocałowała brata i ojca w policzek, i wyszła z pokoju.

\- Może zmienisz zdanie co do choinki – zaproponował Harry. Również bardzo chciał, aby to świąteczne, pięknie przystrojone drzewko pojawiło się w ich zamku.

\- Nie – warknął – A skoro ci się tu nie podoba nie wiem po co wróciłeś z Londynu.

\- Ponieważ jestem twoim synem. Może nie ukochanym, ale jedynym, który żyje i chciałem spędzić święta z rodziną – oznajmił, czując ukłucie bólu w sercu i wstając z kanapy, opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając Desa samego z własnymi myślami.

*****

Nieznośny dźwięk budzika przerwał jego sen. Jęknął, na oślep poszukując sprawcy całego zamieszania. Nie udało się go odnaleźć. Ponownie jęknął, unosząc swoje powieki i siadając na materacu przetarł piąstkami oczy. Spojrzał na szafkę od razu lokalizując swój telefon. Wyłączył budzik, a w sypialni zapanowała przyjemna cisza. Rozciągnął się, głośno ziewając. Podniósł się z łóżka, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy i jeszcze bardziej je czochrając. Podszedł do okna, odsuwając firankę i wyglądając przez szybę. Widok z jego okna wychodził na podjazd i niewielką fontannę pośrodku. Na zewnątrz dostrzegł dwie postanie. Jedną z nich od razu poznał, to był Harry. Z kolei drugą była drobna brunetka, którą loczek obejmował. Harry spojrzał w górę dostrzegając szatyna. Uśmiechnął się do niego i lekko pomachał, czym zwrócił uwagę dziewczyny na Louisa. Tomlinson niepewni mu odmachał, jednak widząc niezadowolone spojrzenie nieznajomej. Odsunął się od okna. Postanowił w tej chwili nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Dzisiaj chciał iść kupić choinkę z bliźniakami.

*****

\- Kto to? – Harry spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę, słysząc jej głos.

\- Louis Tomlinson – wyjaśnił – Przywiózł dzieci Dana, jest ich prawnym opiekunek.

\- Nie rozumiem po co twój ojciec ich zaprosił – prychnęła, odwracając się i kierując do samochodu, który właśnie nadjechał.

\- To nasza rodzina – oznajmił Harry z oburzeniem, nie podobało mu się zachowanie dziewczyny.

\- Rodzina – prychnęła - Wcześniej jakoś się tym nie przejmował – odpowiedział i wsiadał do samochodu, kiedy szofer otworzył jej drzwi.

Styles ponownie zerknął w kierunku okna, ale chłopaka już tam nie było.

\- Harry – westchnął, słysząc krzyk swojej dziewczyny i również skierował się do samochodu.

*****

Wyszli z zamku, przechodząc przez plac i kierując się do samochodu, który już na nich czekał. Louis nie zauważył kawałka oblodzonej ziemi, na którą stanął. Jego noga podjechała, a on sam leżał na plecach rozłożony na placu i wpatrujący się w błękitne, bezchmurne niebo.

Słyszał jak jego rodzeństwo się z niego śmieje. Już miał im powiedzieć, aby siedzieli cicho i mu pomogli, kiedy ujrzał nad sobą brązowe tęczówki i szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami.

\- Cześć Lou – Gemma odsunęła się od niego, pomagając mu wstać – Gdzie jedziecie.

\- Um…my – szatyn nie wiedział, czy może jej powiedzieć co mają zamiar zrobić. Nie znał jej zbyt dobrze i nie wiedział jak ona mogłaby na to zareagować.

\- Jedziemy po choinkę – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Doris.

\- Naprawdę? – oczy Gemmy zabłyszczały – Mogę z wami?

\- Jasne – Louis uśmiechnął się do niej i razem podążyli do samochodu.

*****

Dotarli na niewielki rynek, wyłożony kostką brukową, otoczony dookoła starymi kamieniczkami, przystrojonymi na święta. Przed jednym z budynków stała gromadka dzieci, które śpiewały kolędy. Na budynku za nimi była przykręcona tabliczka, mówiąca, że to był sierociniec. Kawałek dalej stało pełno choinek, które były przeznaczone na sprzedaż.

\- Tutaj na pewno dostaniemy piękną choinkę – oznajmiła Gemma i chwytając roześmianą Doris za rękę, pociągnęła w kierunku drzewek.

Ernest i Louis zostali sami.

\- Chodź z nami – szatyn skinął głową w kierunku miejsca, gdzie zniknęły panny Styles.

\- Nie chcę – odpowiedział z grymasem na twarzy – Mogę się rozejrzeć?

Louis westchnął kiwając głową zrezygnowany. Naprawdę nie wiedział już co powinien zrobić? Dlaczego Ernest taki był? Wiedział, że wspomnienia wciąż bolały, ale właśnie dlatego, tym bardziej powinni się trzymać razem, a on miał wrażenie, że jego młodszy brat się od niego odsuwa. Chciał, aby Ernest się nie zadręczał, aby cieszył się świętami, jednak nie potrafił.

\- Louis? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go zachrypnięty głos. Odwrócił się i przed sobą zobaczył Harry’ego razem z brunetką, którą wcześniej widział z okna swojego pokoju.

\- Harry, hej – uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Co tu robisz i gdzie masz bliźniaków?

\- Um…przyjechaliśmy kupić choinkę – powiedział niepewnie, bojąc się jak zareaguje loczek, jednak uspokoił się, kiedy zobaczył jego szeroki uśmiech – Doris i Gemma właśnie szukają odpowiedniej, a Ernest chciał się rozejrzeć – wyjaśnił.

W tym momencie towarzyszka Styles chrząknęła głośno chcąc o sobie przypomnieć. Harry jakby się ocknął i przepraszająco spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Emily – zwrócił się do niej – Poznaj Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Louis, to jest moja dziewczyna Emily Hamilton.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego dłoń z krzywym uśmiechem. Louis jednak tym nie zrażony uścisnął ją i posłał dziewczynie pogodny uśmiech.

Nagle ich uwagę zwrócił niewielki harmider. Odwrócili głowy w odpowiednim kierunku. Tomlinson poczuł jak ogarnia go złość i lekka panika. Kilka metrów dalej jego brat się bił z jednym z wychowanków domu dziecka. Zaciskając pięści od razu pognał w tamtym kierunku. Z pomocą wychowawcy, rozdzielili chłopców. Louis przeprosił za zachowanie brata i chwytając go za ramię, ruszyli w kierunku samochodu gdzie czekali na Gemmę i Doris.

*****

Wszedł do kuchni cały czas trzymając Ernesta za ramię. Jago wargi były ściśnięte, tworząc wąską linię, a błękitne stalówki gromiły brata.

\- Przygotujcie lód – oznajmił Lima, który wszedł do środka przed rodzeństwem.

\- Siadaj – Louis pchnął brata na wolne krzesło.

\- Podbite oko – zauważył Niall, spoglądając na młodego Stylesa.

Ernest chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Louis pokazał mu, aby tego nie robił. Zayn podał nastolatkowi lód owinięty w ścierkę.

\- Ani słowa – warknął.

\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał wywracając oczami – Czemu tak się wkurzasz?

\- Rzuciłeś się na sierotę, zdemolowałeś stoisko i przerwałeś koncert kolęd – powiedział – Już wiesz, czemu tak się wkurzam?!

\- Będzie co opowiadać wnukom – Niall próbował rozładować napiętą atmosferę, niestety nie udało mu się.

\- Prosiłem cię, abyś bardziej nad sobą panował – przypomniał mu szatyn – Ile razy to się jeszcze zdarzy? Ile razy jeszcze będę musiał świecić za ciebie oczami?

\- Daj mi spokój – burknął.

\- Masz szlaban! Jak tylko wrócimy do Doncaster! – poinformował młodszego brata.

\- Nie jesteś moim ojcem – oburzył się nastolatek, podnosząc z krzesła i odrzucając ścierkę z lodem.

\- Ale masz tylko mnie i to ja jestem twoim prawnym opiekunem – powiedział twardo, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- Niestety – warknął młodszy, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Louis chociaż starał się tego nie pokazać, poczuł potworne ukłucie bólu w sercu, kiedy doszły do niego słowa barta. Wiedział, że wypowiedział je w gniewie i złości, jednak to dalej bolało. Starał się robić wszystko, aby jemu i Doris niczego nie brakowało, dlaczego jego młodszy brat nie potrafił tego dostrzec.

\- Louis – Zayn, położył dłoń na jego ramieniu chcąc coś powiedzieć.

\- W porządku – posłał mu słaby uśmiech i również opuścił kuchnię.

*****

\- Louis – uniósł wzrok słysząc swoje imię, kilka kroków dalej stała Gemma, a na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech – Chodź, choinka już stoi – pisnęła podekscytowana.

Szatyn odwzajemnił uśmiech, i ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny. Razem udali się do pokoju, w którym stała choinka, a dookoła niej pudełka z ozdobami. Doris już siedziała przed jednym z nich i właśnie wyciągała kolorowe lampki.

\- Chodźcie – zawołała wesoło. Gemma i Louis od razu dołączyli do dziewczyny, pomagając jej zawiesić światełka. Następnie wzięli się za bombki. Towarzyszyły im świąteczne piosenki, które leciały z radia.

Louis powiesił ozdobę w kształcie płatka śniegu i odwrócił głowę w kierunku okna, wyglądając przez nie. Widział jak postać w szarym płaszczu i czarnych włosach wsiada do samochodu, który na nią czekał. Od razu poznał Emily – dziewczynę Harry’ego.

\- Ugh, nie znoszę jej – podskoczył lekko słysząc obok głos Gemmy. Nie wiedział, kiedy się zjawiła obok niego.

\- Przecież to dziewczyna Harry’ego – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- O widzę, że już ją poznałeś. To, że jest jego dziewczyną nie znaczy, że muszę ją lubić – powiedział, podchodząc do choinki i przyczepiając do niej wielką, czerwoną kokardę – W ogóle nie rozumiem czemu Harry z nią jest. Zawsze uważałam, że jest inteligentny, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że ciągle z nią jest zaczynam w to wątpić.

\- Może ją kocha – odpowiedział.

\- Kocha? – prychnęła - Jeśli tak wygląda miłość to nie chcę być zakochana. Harry zaczął się z nią spotykać tylko dlatego, aby ojciec dał mu już spokój i nie marudził, że powinien sobie kogoś znaleźć. A ona jest z nim tylko dla kasy i tytułu – wyjaśniła – Nie rozumiem, jak Harry może tego nie widzieć.

\- Tytułu? – Louis nie wiedział o czym mówi.

\- Jest księciem – wyjaśniła.

\- Ale my… - zaczął, jednak przerwał mu inny głos.

\- Kto jest księciem? – w pokoju pojawił się loczek. Podszedł do reszty i również zaczął ozdabiać choinkę.

\- Ty – odpowiedziała Gemma.

\- Naprawdę jesteś księciem? – spytał szatyn niedowierzając.

\- Tak – pokiwał głową, nieśmiało się uśmiechając.

\- Ale myślałem, że to Dan odziedziczył tytuł – powiedział marszcząc brwi. Nic nie rozumiał.

\- Ja go odziedziczyłem po matce – wyjaśnił.

\- Oh – wyrwało się Tomlinsonowi.

\- Jak tam Ernest? – spytał cicho stając obok szatyna.

\- Ma niewielkiego siniaka, a tak po za tym to ok – odpowiedział.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał widząc na jego twarzy przygnębienie.

\- Tak – westchnął – Trochę posprzeczaliśmy się z Ernim, ale za niedługo wszystko wróci do normy – posłał mu słaby uśmiech, chcąc go tym przekonać.

\- Louis? – uwagę wszystkich przyciągnął Ernest, który pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Kilka kroków za nim stał Niall z szerokim uśmiechem.

Szatyn powiesił ozdobę, którą trzymał w dłoni i podszedł do brata.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał, widząc zmartwienie na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Tak – pokiwał głowa, biorąc głęboki wdech – Ja chciałem cię przeprosić, za to jak się wcześniej zachowałem. Poniosło mnie. Tak naprawdę tak nie myślę. Ciszę się, że mam ciebie i się mną i Doris opiekujesz. Nie musiałeś, a jednak wziąłeś na siebie tą odpowiedzialność. Naprawdę to widzę i doceniam. Przepraszam.

Louis czuł jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Mimo wszystko powstrzymał je. Objął swojego brata przyciągając do uścisku.

\- W porządku, nie gniewam się – odpowiedział.

Uniósł wzrok na Nialla, który stał kilka metrów dalej. Domyślił się, że to on porozmawiał z Ernestem. Długo znał swojego brata i wiedział, że sam by się na coś takiego nie zdobył. Uśmiechnął się do blondyna, niemo mówiąc „dziękuję”. Horan skinął mu głową i odszedł.

\- Mogę z wami ubierać choinkę? – spytał Ernest, kiedy odsunął się od brata.

\- Jasne – objął go ramieniem.

\- Jak jest teraz? – spytał loczek, kiedy Louis stanął obok niego.

\- Na pewno lepiej – odpowiedział – Ale wątpię, aby to zmieniło jego zachowanie. Pewnie jeszcze nie raz wda się w bójkę- westchnął.

\- Jak chcesz, mogę spróbować z nim pogadać – zaproponował zielonooki.

\- Myślisz, że dasz radę go przekonać?

\- Nie wiem, ale warto spróbować – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego.

\- Jaka piękna – wykrzyknęła Doris. W dłoniach trzymała okrągłą, białą bombkę na której były małe rysunki ostrokrzewu, przyczepiona do niej była czerwono-zielona wstążka – Ale jest tylko jedna – zmarszczyła brwi, zaglądając do pudła i szukając innych.

\- Tak, nie ma ich więcej – odpowiedziała Gemma.

\- Należy do naszego taty – dodał Harry – To jego ulubiona. Dostał ją od… - chciał kontynuować, ale przerwał mu inny, wściekły głos.

\- Co tutaj się dzieje? – w wejściu stał Des Styles.

\- Ubieramy choinkę – odpowiedziała Gemma.

\- Jasno powiedziałem, że nie chcę tu żadnej choinki – odpowiedział.

Doris podniosła się i niepewnym krokiem podeszłą do dziadka.

\- Znaleźliśmy twoją bombkę – wyciągnęła w jego kierunku dłoń, na której leżała ozdoba – Harry mówi, że to twoja ulubiona.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, a jego wzrok złagodniał, kiedy brał delikatny przedmiot do ręki.

\- Myślałem, że ją zgubiłem – odpowiedział, jego głos nagle stał się łagodny – Ja i mój starszy brat dostawaliśmy na święta po jednej bombce. Ja swoją zbiłem, strasznie płakałem i John oddał mi swoją – wyjaśnił.

\- Wydaje mi się, że na choince znajdziemy specjalne miejsce dla niej – Louis odezwał się, ściągając na siebie uwagę księcia – Może chce ją pan zawiesić – zaproponował.

Des powoli podszedł do drzewka i po chwili zastanowienia powiesił ją w najodpowiedniejszym – według niego – miejscu.

\- Dziękuję Louis – odwrócił się do szatyna posyłając mu lekki uśmiech – Choinka jest piękna.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Chce się pan do nas dołączyć?

\- Z przyjemnością.

*****

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim – do jadalni wszedł Des, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Wszyscy się z nim przywitali, również posyłając mu uśmiechy. Książe zajął swoje miejsce, podczas gdy Liam podszedł do stołu nalewając mu herbaty do filiżanki.

\- Muszę przyznać – kontynuował – że wczorajsze ubieranie choinki idealnie wprawiło mnie w świąteczny nastrój. Liam, ile zostało dni do wigilii? – spojrzał na kamerdynera.

\- Pięć, wasza wysokość – odpowiedział.

\- Trochę mało czasu – zmarszczył brwi – Trzeba natychmiast wysłać zaproszenia.

\- Zaproszenia? – Gemma była zaskoczona tym co powiedział jej ojciec, podobnie jak reszta.

\- Tak – przytaknął – Na bal!

\- Wydajemy bal? – Harry zastanawiał się czy coś go ominęło.

\- Oczywiście! Właśnie postanowiłem, że wydajemy wigilijny bal. Harry, Gemma możecie zaprosić swoich przyjaciół.

W tym momencie rodzeństwo wpatrywało się w swojego ojca, jakby zobaczyli ducha. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że Des nie przepadał za ich znajomymi. Zawsze uważał, że brudzą i są zbyt głośni.

\- T-tato, dobrze się czujesz? – wykrztusiła dziewczyna.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził – Jeszcze zanim nadejdzie bal musicie nauczyć Doris, Ernesta walca – spojrzał na swoje wnuki.

Tym razem to oni wpatrywali się zaskoczeni w mężczyznę.

*****

Wyszedł na taras mocniej okrywając się kurtką. Jakiś czas temu Gemma zabrała Doris, chcąc ją nauczyć jazdy konnej. Z kolei Harry tak jak obiecał szatynowi, postanowił porozmawiać z Ernestem. Przy okazji chciał mu pokazać swój sposób na rozładowanie złości.

Harry strzelał z łuku do tarczy, kiedy podszedł do niego nastolatek z naburmuszoną miną. Nie był zadowolony, że został odciągnięty od telewizora, kiedy leciał jego ulubiony program. Starszy od razu odsunął się robiąc miejsce dla Ernesta. Chłopak sięgnął po drugi łuk i zajął miejsce loczka. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, ponieważ młodszy wypuścił strzałę. Oczywiście nie trafił. Przeklął cicho pod nosem.

\- Którego oko dominuje? – spytał, kiedy Ernest sięgnął po kolejną strzałę.

\- Nie wiem i nic mnie to nie obchodzi – warknął i wypuścił kolejną strzałę, ponownie nie trafił – Durnota, po co to. Wracam do pokoju, bo program mi ucieka – rzucił łukiem i odwrócił się, chcąc stąd jak najszybciej iść.

\- Ernest – zawołał loczek, zatrzymując go – Pomogę ci, tylko mi na to pozwól. Weź łuk.

Chłopak przez chwilę się wahał, ale ostatecznie sięgnął po niego i stanął obok Harry’ego. Loczek pokazał mu dokładnie jak powinien go trzymać, jak umieścić strzałę i jaką powinien mieć postawę.

\- Patrz na cel i powiedz mi, które oko widzi wyraźniej.

\- Prawe – odpowiedział.

\- Czyli ono dominuje.

\- Kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, też nie raz się biłem i obrywałem – powiedział, sięgając po swój łuk i strzałę.

\- Naprawdę? – Ernest był zaskoczony. Harry nie wyglądał mu na takiego co się lubił bić.

\- Tak. Jednak w końcu zrezygnowałem – wyjaśnił.

\- Dlaczego? Bałeś się ciosów – zaśmiał się.

\- Nie. Nie ważne ile walk wygrałem, zawsze czułem się jakbym przegrał. I faktycznie tak było. Przegrywałem, ponieważ dawałem się sprowokować. Jeśli masz problemy z agresją, lepiej znaleźć inny sposób, który pomoże ci ją rozładować, niż krzywdzić ludzi. Nie sądzisz? – spojrzał na bratanka i uśmiechnął się. Ernest się zamyślił, a Harry dał mu moment, aby mógł sobie to wszystko przetrawić.

\- Teraz – zwrócił na siebie uwagę chłopaka – załóż strzałę jednym, płynnym ruchem – zaczął objaśniać, pokazując na sobie – Wypuszczając ją, wypuść również z siebie całą złość.

Równocześnie wypuścili strzały i obie trafiły w środek tarczy. Strzelali tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas naprawdę dobrze się bawiąc, a Louis przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z uśmiechem. Harry i Ernest dobrze się dogadywali. Loczek miał naprawdę dobre podejście do nastolatka.

\- Dziękuję – podszedł do Harry’ego, kiedy skończyli strzelać z łuku. Ernest zmarznięty, zniknął już w zamku, z kolei loczek zbierał ich sprzęt.

\- Nie ma sprawy – na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyły dołeczki, a Louis poczuł jak jego serce odrobinę przyspiesza. Harry był naprawdę przystojnym mężczyzną – Naprawdę chciałem to zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę udało mi się pomóc.

\- Myślę, że tak – odpowiedział – Masz na niego dobry wpływ.

*****

Siedział na schodach w sali balowej, obserwując jak Ernest i Doris są uczeni przez Harry’ego i Gemmę walca. Kołysał się w rytm melodii, która sączyła się z głośników. Musiał przyznać, że z każdą lekcją, bliźniakom szło coraz lepiej.

\- Na dziś starczy – oznajmiła Gemma, wyłączając muzykę.

Ernest i Doris odetchnęli z ulgą, i jak najszybciej uciekli z sali, jakby bojąc się, że ich ciocia zmieni zdanie. Louis również podniósł się ze chodów i skierował w stronę wyjścia, ale zatrzymał go głos blondynki.

\- A ty gdzie? Wracaj!

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nic nie rozumiał, ale posłusznie zszedł na dół.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Jak to o co? Ty też musisz się nauczyć walca – wyjaśniła.

\- Słucham? – wykrztusił.

\- No przecież będziesz na balu. Ogólnie ja cię powinnam uczyć, ale w tej chwili mam do załatwienia pewną sprawę, więc lekcją zajmie się Harry – powiedział, klepiąc swojego brata po plecach, który uśmiechał się pogodnie do szatyna.

\- A-ale…

\- Oh, daj spokój Lou. Harry to świetny nauczyciel, zresztą sam widziałeś – zaśmiała się popychając Louisa w kierunku loczka – Dobrej zabawy – zawołała wbiegając po schodach i już po chwili jej nie było.

\- Będzie dobrze – posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech. Włączył muzykę i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna. Przyciągnął go do siebie i pomógł przyjąć odpowiednią pozę – Nie obraź się, ale podczas nauki ja będę prowadzić. Później z Gemmą przećwiczysz męskie kroki.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział odurzony wspaniałym zapachem loczka.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Styles, zbliżając twarz do Louisa.

\- Za co? – zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Odmieniłeś mojego tatę – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, a Louis poczuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się lekki rumieniec.

\- Daj spokój – powiedział speszony.

\- Ale to prawda. Jeszcze niedawno był zrzędliwy, nikogo i niczego nie lubił. A teraz wydaje bal i sam to wymyślił. To twoja zasługa.

Przez następną godzinę ćwiczyli walca. Nic nie mówili, jednie wpatrywali się w swoje oczy. Czuli się jakby świat nie istniał i było tylko ich dwoje. W swoim towarzystwie czuli się naprawdę dobrze, czuli się wyjątkowo. Jakby właśnie mieli przy sobie tą jedyną osobę. Osobę, z którą mogliby spędzić resztę życia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam – z innego świata wyrwał ich damski głos, dopiero teraz zauważyli, że muzyka już ucichła.

\- Emily – Harry odsunął się od Louisa, z kolei szatyn lekko skulił się pod gniewnym wzrokiem kobiety – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Mieliśmy jechać… - zaczęła spoglądając znacząco na loczka.

\- Na lunch z twoimi rodzicami. Tak, przepraszam. Zapomniałem.

\- Widzę – odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Harry od razu pobiegł za nią. W wejściu minęli się z Gemmą, która właśnie wchodziła do środka.

\- Widzę, że przerwano wam lekcję – powiedziała podchodząc do Louisa.

\- Zapomniał o spotkaniu z jej rodzicami – wyjaśnił.

\- To tylko pokazuje jak bardzo mu na tym zależało – prychnęła blondynka, chwyciła Louisa pod ramię i zaczęli wspinać się po schodach – Powinien ją w końcu zostawić i związać się z kimś lepszym. Na przykład z tobą – powiedziała.

Louis słysząc słowa dziewczyny potknął się o stopień i gdyby nie Gemma zapewne by się przewrócił. Czy ona właśnie sugerowała, że Harry powinien się z nim związać.

\- Co ty mówisz? – wykrztusił.

\- Oh, daj spokój – zaśmiała się cicho – Przecież widzę jak z Harrym na siebie patrzycie. Tylko jesteście zbyt ślepi, aby zauważyć, że pomiędzy wami jest chemia.

\- My nie…jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – wyjaśnił lekko się rumieniąc - Przyjaźnię się z nim, tak jak z tobą.

\- Jasne.

*****

\- Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam – w końcu loczkowi udało się dogonić jego dziewczynę. Chociaż w rzeczywistości w tym momencie chciał być zupełnie gdzie indziej i z kimś innym.

\- Tym razem ci wybaczę – chwyciła ramię chłopaka, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech – Byłeś zajęty bratankami. Mogło ci wylecieć.

\- Po prostu chcę im umilić pobyt tutaj – wytłumaczył.

\- Tak, ale są z Doncaster i za niedługo wyjadą. Co prawda jeszcze będziesz miał okazję je spotkać, ale spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Oni są inny. Nie są z naszego świata. Nie powinieneś ich zmieniać.

\- Zmieniać? – nie rozumiał o czym mówi Emily i chciał, aby mu to wyjaśniła. Ona jednak nie miała takiego zamiaru.

\- Muszę iść kupić sukienkę na bal, odprowadź mnie do samochodu – pociągnęła chłopaka w kierunku wyjścia.

*****

\- Co tu robisz? – Harry wyłonił się zza jednego z regałów z książkami i zauważył swojego ojca na kanapie, podszedł i zajął miejsce obok niego.

\- Przeglądam listę gości – odpowiedział.

\- Tutaj? Nie robisz tego w gabinecie?

\- Lubię to miejsce – wytłumaczył.

\- Wszyscy potwierdzili swoją obecność? – zajrzał na listę, którą trzymał jego ojciec.

\- Tak. A ty nie na spotkaniu z Emily i jej rodzicami?

\- Nie, straciłem poczucie czasu – wyjaśnił.

\- To nieodpowiedzialne. Hamilton to znakomita rodzina, nie chcemy ich urazić. O ile to faktycznie był przypadek.

\- Możesz być pewny, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie – zapewnił swojego ojca.

\- W taki razie dobrze – wrócił do sprawdzania listy - Słyszałem, że uczyłeś Louisa walca.

\- Tak, Gemma podobno miała coś ważnego do zrobienia, a nie ma przecież czasu – wyjaśnił.

\- Musimy go zaprosić? – spytał, zakreślając jedno z nazwisk na liście.

*****

Wszedł do biblioteki. Miał w końcu chwilę dla siebie i mógł ponownie zaszyć się w tym cudownym miejscu. Chciał z tego korzystać póki tu był. Przechadzał się pomiędzy regałami, poszukując odpowiedniej lektury do przeczytania. Im dalej się zagłębiał , tym wyraźniej słyszał głosy, które należały do Desa i Harry’ego. Nie przysłuchiwał się za bardzo ich rozmowie, dopóki nie usłyszał swojego imienia.

\- Słyszałem, że uczyłeś Louisa walca – mimowolnie na twarzy szatyna pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy sobie to przypomniał.

\- Tak, Gemma podobno miała coś ważnego do zrobienia, a nie ma przecież czasu.

\- Musimy go zaprosić? – tego Louis się nie spodziewał. Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie. Zatrzymał się w miejscu dalej słuchając. Myślał, że Des ostatecznie go polubił.

\- Niech zgadnę, nie chcesz go bo nie jest arystokratą – teraz się poczuł, jakby ktoś wbił mu sztylet prosto w serce. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż Harry będzie go bronił, ale widocznie on myślał o nim podobnie jak jego ojciec.

\- I nie ma fortuny, oraz jest bardzo prostacki – dodał mężczyzna.

Louis czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy. Wiedział, że nie był taki jak oni. Jego ojciec nie był arystokratą, nie miał pieniędzy, ale myślał, że w miarę dobrze się zachowuje. Myślał, że rodzina Styles polubiła go. Najwidoczniej się mylił.

\- Już jest za późno, aby cofnąć zaproszenie – usłyszał głos loczka.

\- Niestety, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie narobi nam wstydu.

Tomlinson miał dość. To co usłyszał wystarczyło mu. Szybko skierował się do wyjścia i po chwili siedział w swoim pokoju, nie będąc już w stanie powstrzymać własnych łez, które spływały po policzkach.

*****

Louis już do końca dnia nie wyszedł z pokoju. Nie pojawił się nawet na kolacji. Wszyscy byli tym zdziwieni, ale nikt nic nie wiedział. Dlatego Harry, po posiłku postanowił się udać do pokoju szatyna i dowiedzieć, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Martwił się, że chłopak nie dawał znaków życia.

Zatrzymał się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami i zapukał. Chwilę to trwało zanim drewniana powłoka się otworzyła, a on ujrzał szatyna. Zmarszczył brwi przypatrując się jego twarzy. Od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Jego oczy było lekko opuchnięte i zaczerwienione, włosy rozczochrane, a w błękitnych tęczówkach widział smutek. Na sobie miał dresowe spodnie i podkoszulek z nazwą jakiegoś zespołu.

\- Hej Lou, wszystko dobrze? – zapytał.

\- Tak – potwierdził, jednak był mało przekonujący.

\- Na pewno? Nie pojawiłeś się na kolacji.

\- Trochę źle się czuję, ale wszystko ok – uśmiechnął się do niego blado.

\- Na pewno? – powtórzył – Nie posprzeczałeś się znowu z Ernestem? – musiał spytać. Jego zdaniem Louis płakał i kłótnia z bratem byłaby dla niego najlepszym wytłumaczeniem tego.

\- Nie, tym razem się nie posprzeczaliśmy – potwierdził.

Harry spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale już nie drążył tematu. Zastanawiał się tylko czy Louis mówi prawdę, czy kłamie chcąc jak najszybciej zbyć loczka.

\- W porządku – uśmiechnął się do niego – Wypocznij, mam nadzieję, że jutro się lepiej będziesz czuł.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się lekko i gdy tylko Styles odszedł zamknął drzwi swojej sypialni.

Louis z powrotem podszedł do łóżka zakopując się w nim. Zastanawiał się po co Harry w ogóle tu przyszedł. Po co się nim interesuje, skoro go nie lubił? Dlaczego to robił, chciał wywołać jeszcze większy mętlik w jego głowie? Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

*****

Zapukał do drzwi i słyszą ciche proszę wszedł do środka. Ernest leżał na łóżku i oglądał jakiś serial.

\- Harry? – usiadł na materacu wpatrując się w loczka.

\- Chodź, chcę ci coś pokazać – powiedział i wyszedł z sypialni, gdzie razem z Doris czekali na nastolatka. Po chwili młodszy chłopak do nich dołączył i razem ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, które nie różniły się niczym od innych. Loczek wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz i wsadził do zamka, przekręcając go. Usłyszeli ciche kliknięci i cała trójka weszła do środka.

Bliźniaki zaczęły rozglądać się po pokoju. Był to gabinet. Na środku stało biurko, zawalone jakimiś papierami. Po prawej były regały z książkami, a po drugiej stronie niewielki stolik i dwa fotele. Ernest od razu podszedł do komody obok okna. Stał na niej duży puchar, a za nim tarcza. Taka sama do jakiej razem z Harrym strzelali z łuku. Od razy sięgnął po nagrodę, była ona za pierwsze miejsce w zawodach z łucznictwa.

\- Dan był najlepszy – powiedział Harry, obserwując uważnie swojego bratanka – Nigdy bym waszemu ojcu nie dorównał.

\- To był gabinet taty? – spytała Doris rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Tak, przyprowadziłem was tu, bo uważam, że macie prawo chociaż trochę poznać jego dawne życie.

\- Dlaczego jego pokój był zamknięty? – spytał z pretensją. Odłożył puchar odwracając się w kierunku loczka, który właśnie przysiadał na brzegu biurka.

\- Ponieważ wspomnienia za bardzo bolały. Łatwiej było się od nich odciąć niż z nimi zmierzyć – wyjaśnił.

\- Ale to wszystko co pozostało po naszym tacie – Doris stanęła obok brata, w jej niebieskich oczach błyszczały łzy.

\- Dzięki temu żyjemy – dodał Ernest – Boję się, że kiedyś zapomnę jak wyglądał. Już teraz nie zawsze potrafię przywołać sobie wygląd rodziców. Boję się, że kiedyś całkiem zniknie, że nas zostawi.

\- To nie prawda. On zawsze będzie żył w waszych sercach. On i wasza mama – tak długo jak będziemy ich kochać oni nigdy nie odejdą. Oboje jesteście do niego bardzo podobni.

\- Naprawdę? – widział jak twarze rodzeństwa lekko się rozjaśniły.

\- Tak – przytaknął – Cieszę się, że Louis się zgodził i was tutaj zabrał. Dzięki waszej trójce wszyscy poweseleli. Zamek zaczął żyć i w końcu powróciły tutaj prawdziwe święta.

Harry rozłożył ramiona, dając im wyraźny znak i już po chwili dwójka nastolatków wtulała się w swojego wujka.

\- Myślę, że od teraz te drzwi już będą otwarte – powiedział, mocniej ich przyciągając do siebie.

\- A co to za przytulanie beze mnie? – w otwartych drzwiach stała Gemma, szeroko się uśmiechając. Harry dał jej znak, aby do nich dołączyła i już po chwili cała czwórka brała udział w grupowym uścisku. Było idealnie. No prawie! Harry’emu brakowało tutaj właściciela pięknych błękitnych tęczówek.

\- Koniec tego dobrego. Już późno, a jutro wielki dzień – powiedział loczek, kończąc tą przyjemną chwilę.

\- Tak – westchnęła Doris, jutro była wigilia i miał się odbyć bal. Pierwszy bal, na który miała iść. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała – Ernest – powiedziała lekko spanikowana, skupiając na sobie spojrzenia całej trójki – Jutro są urodziny Louisa.

*****

Od rana trwały przygotowania do balu. To dzisiaj! Dzisiaj miał się odbyć bal i dzisiaj Louis obchodził swoje 23 urodziny. Jednak nikt o tym nie wiedział, a jego rodzeństwo zdawało się zapomnieć.

Tego dnia szatyn pojawił się na śniadaniu i na powrót zamknął w swojej sypialni, gdzie zaczął się pakować. Zapiął właśnie walizkę. Wyjął z podręcznej torby kopertę z biletami na pociąg. Wyciągnął jeden, chowając go z powrotem do torby i opuścił pokój, kierując się do Ernesta.

Chłopak stał przed lustrem zapinając białą koszulę. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy w odbiciu zobaczył starszego brata.

\- Przyniosłem bilety twój i Doris, nie zgub ich – położył kopertę na szafce nocnej.

\- Dlaczego już wyjeżdżasz? – podszedł do szatyna, który pomógł mu z mankietami i muszką.

\- Muszę wziąć się za szukanie pracy – wytłumaczył – Im szybciej tym lepiej.

\- Ale dzisiaj twoje urodziny i wigilia – jęknął, Louisowi przemknęło przez myśl, że jego rodzeństwo jednak pamiętało – Nie możesz wrócić po świętach.

\- Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się lekko do brata – Zobaczymy się, kiedy wrócicie.

\- Lou, kocham cię – wypalił Ernest.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział – Doris – zauważył swoją siostrę w drzwiach – Pięknie wyglądasz – skomplementował dziewczynę, a na jej policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Na sobie miała błękitną sukienkę, a jej włosy były skręcone na lokówce i spięte, elegancją spinką.

\- Dziękuję – podeszła do swoich braci – Lou, dlaczego nie będzie cię na balu?

\- Nie mogę skarbie – posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

\- Ale nie będzie cię z nami na święta.

\- Jeszcze to nadrobimy – przytulił dziewczynę do siebie – Pożegnajcie resztę ode mnie. Tylko pamiętajcie, dopiero jak wyjadę.

\- Na pewno? – spytał nastolatek uważnie obserwując starszego brata.

\- Tak. Oni mają teraz inne sprawy na głowie.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou, kochamy cię – Doris ponownie wtuliła się w brata, a Ernest do nich dołączył, również składając bratu życzenia urodzinowe.

\- Ja was też.

*****

Goście zaczęli się zjeżdżać, podczas gdy Louis tylnym wyjściem opuścił zamek. Czuł jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Pokochał to miejsce i pokochał tych ludzi, chciał zostać, ale wiedział, że nie jest tutaj miłym gościem. Podjął dobrą decyzję. Nikomu nie będzie zawadzał i będzie miał więcej czasu, aby znaleźć pracę, którą mógłby zacząć w nowym roku.

Wsiadł do podstawionego samochodu prosząc, aby go zawieźć na stację kolejową.

*****

Zayn wszedł do pokoju Louisa, nucąc pod nosem świąteczną piosenkę. W dłoniach miał smoking, przygotowany dla szatyna, aby mógł go założyć na bal. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jednak nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. Od razu rzuciła mu się w oczu otwarta, pusta szafa.

Odłożył strój i od razu pobiegł odszukać Liama.

*****

Harry stał razem z Gemmą i Desem, przy wejściu do sali balowej i witali gości. Obok nich znajdowały się bliźniaki, które były każdemu przedstawiane.

Harry przez cały czas zastanawiał się gdzie podział się szatyn. Goście się zjeżdżali, za chwilę miał się rozpocząć bal, a Louisa nigdzie nie było. Miał nadzieję, że się pojawi, miał dla niego prezent urodzinowy i chciał mu zadać bardzo ważne pytanie. Ono mogło zmienić ich dotychczasowe życie.

\- Dzieciaki – spojrzał na bratanków marszcząc brwi – Gdzie wasz brat?

\- Nie wiemy – odpowiedziały zgodnie. To nie był jeszcze czas, aby powiedzieć prawdę.

Loczek spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie, ale nie drążył tematu. Dalej witał gości, dopóki obok niego nie pojawił się zdyszany Liam.

\- Co się stało? – widział po jego minie, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Louis uciekł – wysapał.

\- Co? – Gemma spojrzała na nich, podczas gdy loczek był w szoku.

\- Jak to? – wykrztusił.

\- Nie ma jego rzeczy – odpowiedział.

\- Jedź po niego – zarządziła blondynka – Ja cię jakoś usprawiedliwię.

Harry’emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Powoli się wycofał i gdy znalazł się obok wyjścia pobiegł do samochodu. Musiał zdążyć, Louis nie może od tak sobie wyjechać. On mu na to nie pozwoli.

*****

Samochód zatrzymał się przed dworcem. Louis uśmiechnął się słabo do kierowcy, dziękując i żegnając się. Wysiadł z pojazdu ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. Wszedł do środka chcąc się uchronić przed zimnem. Do odjazdu jego pociągu było jeszcze 30 minut, nie miał zamiaru przez ten czas stać na mrozie.

Usiadł na wolnej ławce i wyciągnął z torby książkę, w którą od razu się zagłębił. Nie zwracał na nic, ani na nikogo uwagi, pochłonięty przez zupełnie inny świat. Dlatego nie słyszał, kiedy ktoś go wołał. Dopiero, kiedy z jego rąk została wyrwana książka, wrócił do rzeczywistości. Uniósł wzrok, chcąc opieprzyć osobę, która mu przerwała jednak, złość wyparowała, kiedy spojrzał w szmaragdowe tęczówki.

\- Harry? – nie krył zaskoczenia widokiem loczka.

\- Louis, co ty tu robisz? Czemu cię nie ma na balu? – spytał z pretensją w głosie, siadając obok szatyna.

\- Um…wracam do Doncaster.

\- Czemu? Louis teraz powinieneś być z nami, na balu.

\- Harry – jęknął – Proszę nie udawaj! Nie utrudniaj tego.

Styles zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się w mniejszego chłopaka.

\- Louis o czym ty mówisz?

\- Po prostu nie chcę przynieść wam wstydu. Wiem, że mnie tam nie chcecie – wyjaśnił.

\- Ale ja dalej nie wiem o co chodzi.

\- Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z ojcem. Wiem, że mnie tam nie chcieliście. Chłopak bez tytułu i zbyt prostacki – Harry wpatrywał się w niego jakby widział kosmitę.

\- T-to nie porozumienie – odpowiedział – Nie mówiliśmy o tobie, chodziło o Jamesa Cartera.

\- O kogo?

\- Straszny gbur. Nie lubi ludzi i lepiej go unikać – wyjaśnił.

\- Jaki wstyd – ukrył twarz w dłoniach czując jak jego policzki zaczynają go palić – Jaki wstyd! Myślałem, że to o mnie.

\- Louis – położył dłoń na jego plecach i pocierając je – W życiu byśmy o tobie nawet tak nie pomyśleliśmy. Uwielbiamy cię, dzięki tobie te święta są radosne. Jesteś zabawny, wesoły i piękny. Nic mnie nie obchodzi, że nie masz tytułu i pieniędzy – Louis niepewnie odsunął dłonie od twarzy i spojrzał na loczka, jego twarz przypominała dorodnego pomidora – A teraz chodź, musimy iść na bal. W końcu to dzięki tobie on się odbywa, więc nie może cię tam zabraknąć.

*****

Wszedł do sali bocznym wejściem i starając się nie rzucać w oczy podszedł do swojej rodziny. Gemma od razu spojrzała w jego kierunku, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie, a kiedy Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, kiwając głową, wypuściła westchnięcie ulgi.

\- Rozumiem, że przywiozłeś Louisa – Des spojrzał na swojego syna.

Harry spiął się lekko. Przecież jego ojciec miał się nie dowiedzieć. Zastanawiał się, czy zaraz da mu reprymendę za to, że ich opuścił.

\- Tak, teraz się przebiera – odpowiedział.

\- Wspaniale, dobrze zrobiłeś – uśmiechnął się do loczka i wrócił do witania ostatnich gości. Harry z kolei spojrzał na swoich bratanków, którzy uśmiechali się do niego szeroko z wdzięcznością.

\- Harry – loczek uniósł wzrok, widząc jak w jego kierunku zmierza Emily. Jej włosy były upięte w koka, a granatowa sukienka idealnie przylegała do jej ciała – Gdzie byłeś?

\- Miałem coś do załatwienia – wytłumaczył – Dlaczego nie odbierałaś moich telefonów?

\- Nie miałam czasu, byłam zajęta przygotowaniami do balu – odpowiedziała do niechcenia, wywracając oczami.

\- To było ważne. Musimy porozmawiać, natychmiast.

\- Teraz możemy to zrobić.

\- W takim razie chodź – podał jej ramię, które dziewczyna przyjęła i udali się w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Zatrzymali się w niewielkim saloniku, przylegającym do sali.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Emily, czy twoim zdaniem pasujemy do siebie? – zapytał. On znał odpowiedź, wiedział kto jego zdaniem idealnie do niego pasuje. I nie była nią panna Hamilton.

\- Głupie pytanie. Oczywiście – odpowiedziała natychmiast – Nawet moi rodzice tak uważają.

\- A co by było gdybym nie miał tytułu?

\- Nie wygaduj głupot - zaśmiała się.

\- Pytam poważnie, a ty nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie – drążył dalej – Co by było gdybym był, nie wiem…ogrodnikiem? Dalej byś chciała ze mną być?

\- Głupie pytanie, ale dobrze. Gdybyś był ogrodnikiem, nawet bym na ciebie nie spojrzała – odpowiedziała – Zadowolony?

\- Jak najbardziej – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – Wiesz, myślę że powinniśmy to zakończyć. Chcemy czegoś zupełnie innego w życiu. Nie pasujemy do siebie.

\- C-co? – wyksztusiła, a Harry widział jak zaczyna panikować – Zrywasz ze mną? Nie, przecież wszyscy liczą na to, że się zaręczymy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie byłbym w stanie cię uszczęśliwić – odpowiedział.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, jedyne czego chcę to zostać księżną – podeszła do niego, chwytając klapy jego smokingu.

\- To koniec – odciągnął dłonie dziewczyny od siebie – Przykro mi – uśmiechnął się do niej, tym samym pokazując jej, że tak nie jest i wyszedł z salonu, wracając na salę. Wszedł w momencie, kiedy Liam zapowiadał Louisa. Spojrzał na szczyt schodów i nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Czarny, elegancki smoking idealnie na nim leżał. Karmelowe, zazwyczaj roztrzepane włosy były zaczesane do tyłu. Jego usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, dzięki czemu dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. Z tego miejsca potrafił dostrzec jak jego błękitne oczy błyszczą.

Louis przechodząc obok gości słyszał różne komentarze na swój temat. Wiele z nich było nie miłych, ale jego to nie obchodziło. Harry i jego rodzina go chcieli tutaj, tylko to w tej chwili się dla niego liczyło. Podszedł od razu do swojego rodzeństwa mocno ich do siebie przytulając.

\- Louis, wyglądasz wspaniale – skomplementowała go Gemma, na co policzki szatyna lekko się zarumieniły, ale grzecznie podziękował.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś – Des zwrócił się do niego, a na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech.

\- Ja również wasza wysokość – odpowiedział.

\- Czas rozpocząć bal – zarządził książe.

*****

Bal mijał im bardzo przyjemnie. Harry praktycznie w ogóle nie opuszczał boku szatyna, jakby bał się, że ten ponownie mu ucieknie, jeśli tylko spuściłby go z oczu. Było tylko kilka wyjątków podczas gdy, któryś z nich był porywany do tańca.

Harry właśnie tańczył z Gemmą, jednak kompletnie nie zwracał uwagę na swoją siostrę. Cały czas rozglądał się na boki, szukając Louisa. Jakiś czas temu chłopak skończył tańczyć z Doris i teraz stracił się z oczu. W końcu go odnalazł, właśnie przechodził z sali do niewielkiego salonu, dokładnie tego samego, w którym Harry zerwał z Emily.

-No idź do niego – na ziemię ściągnął go głos jego siostry.

\- Co?

\- Przecież widzę jak się za nim rozglądasz – zaśmiała się – Idź do niego, tylko tego nie spieprz – odsunęła się od barat i zniknęła pośród tańczących par. Harry od razu odwrócił się i poszedł za szatynem. Znalazł go siedzącego na fotelu z odchyloną głową do tyłu. Zatrzymał się przez chwilę go obserwując. Louis był tak cholernie piękny, tak bardzo chciał móc trzymać go w ramionach już zawsze.

Podszedł do niego, nie myśląc co robi, wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń.

\- Zatańczysz?

Louis zdezorientowany spojrzał na loczka.

\- Słucham?

\- Zatańcz ze mną – powtórzył.

\- Tutaj?

\- Możemy iść na salę – skinął głową w kierunku wyjścia.

\- N-nie, tu jest dobrze – podał dłoń chłopakowi i podniósł się z fotela. Loczek od razu przyciągnął go do swojego ciała. Zaczęli się powoli poruszać w takt muzyki. Nic nie mówili, jedynie wpatrywali się w swoje oczy i w słuchiwali się w piękną melodię, która im towarzyszyła. Nic dookoła ich się nie liczyło, tylko oni. Oni i ich szybciej bijące serca w tym momencie.

Równo z końcem melodii, Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego, który był zaskoczony zachowaniem chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam – posłał mu słaby uśmiech i wyszedł na korytarz. Musiał stąd wyjść. Nie mógł dłużej przebywać w towarzystwie Harry’ego. Inaczej to mogłoby zajść za daleko. Już teraz czuł, że pojawiło się w nim uczucie do loczka. Nie mógł pozwolić temu się bardziej rozwijać. Chociaż nie wiedział, czy już przypadkiem nie jest za późno. Styles miał dziewczynę, szatyn nie chciał cierpieć. Harry od razu za nim ruszył.

\- Louis, gdzie idziesz? – chwycił jego ramię, zatrzymując go.

\- Muszę się przewietrzyć – odpowiedział, nie patrząc na Harry’ego – Ty powinieneś wrócić do gości.

\- W takim razie pójdę z tobą – odpowiedział, całkiem ignorując drugą część wypowiedzi chłopaka. Ujął podbródek Louisa, aby móc spojrzeć ponownie w te piękne oczy.

\- Ok – tylko tyle był w stanie wyksztusić zahipnotyzowany przez zielone tęczówki. Jednak zamiast ruszyć się dalej, wyższy chłopak pochylił się i połączył ich wargi w delikatnym i niepewnym pocałunku. Dopiero teraz oboje sobie uświadomili jak bardzo tego pragnęli, jak długo musieli na to czekać. Nareszcie mogli zasmakować swoich ust.

Po chwili Louis lekko odsunął od siebie Harry’ego.

\- Co z Emily? – spytał cicho, jakby bojąc się, że głośniejsze dźwięki mogłyby wszystko zniszczyć.

\- Zerwałem z nią – odpowiedział.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Uświadomiłem sobie, że ktoś inny skradł moje serce – uśmiechnął się do Louisa, ukazując swoje dołeczki i ponownie pochylił się łącząc ich usta, obejmując chłopaka w tali i przysuwając do siebie.

Oderwali się od siebie słysząc podniesione głosy w sali balowej. Od razu tam się udali, aby sprawdzić o co chodzi. Jak się okazało Des sprzeczał się z państwem Hamilton, którzy za wszelką cenę starali się przekonać księcia, aby zmusił swojego syna do zaręczyn z ich córką. Obok niego stała czerwona ze złości Gemma. Wyglądała jakby w każdej chwili była gotowa rzucić się na rodziców brunetki. Jak widać Emily zdążyła się już poskarżyć.

\- Coś wam powiem o Louisie – do akcji wkroczyła Emily – Dowiedziałam się kilku ciekawych rzeczy. Czy wiesz, że Louis stracił pracę, Ernest cały czas wdaje się w bójki, przez co już kilka razy był zawieszony w szkole, a Doris jest zagrożona z kilku przedmiotów.

\- To wszystko kłamstwo – Des odezwał się w obronie Tomlinsona.

\- Nie – szatyn przedostał się przez tłum, stając obok rodzeństwa – To prawda. Ernest ma problemy z właściwym wyładowaniem swojej złości, ale staramy się nad tym zapanować. Doris jest zagrożona tylko z matematyki, ale po powrocie planuję znaleźć jej korepetytora. Starałem się sam jej to wyjaśnić, ale też nie jestem najlepszy z tego przedmiotu. Ja straciłem pracę, ale liczę na to, że jak najszybciej uda mi się znaleźć inną. Może nie jestem najlepszym rodzicem dla nich, ale wiem jedno. Nie potrzebujemy waszych pieniędzy do szczęścia. Wystarczy nam, że mamy siebie nawzajem. Kocham moje rodzeństwo i jedyne czego dla nich chcę to rodzina, tylko dlatego tutaj przyjechaliśmy.

\- Chyba mu nie wierzycie – zakpiła panna Hamilton.

\- Ja mu wierzą – Harry stanął obok Louisa, obejmując go w pasie, za co szatyn obdarzył go uśmiechem.

\- Ja też – poparła go Gemma.

\- Des, ty chyba nie… - zaczęła.

\- Co z tego? – przerwał jej – Może i Louis ma problemy z wychowaniem rodzeństwa, ale jest jeszcze młody. Ja byłem potwornym ojcem, choć jestem o wiele starszy. Najważniejsze, że Louis się stara i to widać. Mówisz, że Louis stracił pracę, ale ty nigdy nie musiałaś pracować. Nie wypowiadaj się na temat, o którym nie masz pojęcia – dumnie zakończył swoją wypowiedź.

\- Cóż, wspaniale – powiedziała wściekła.

\- Wychodzimy – zarządził jej ojciec i po chwili cała rodzina Hamilton opuściła zamek.

Tłum się rozszedł, wracając do swoich wcześniejszych spraw, a w sali ponownie rozbrzmiała muzyka.

Harry od razu podszedł do swojego ojca, przy którym stała Gemma.

\- Tato – zwrócił się do Desa – Dziękuję ci – uciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – To ja wam dziękuję – spojrzał na swoje dzieci, po czym przyciągnął je do uścisku – Dziękuję, że znosiliście mnie przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Kochamy cię tato – Gemma powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Ja was też.

Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, a na ich twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy.

\- Nie pozwól mu uciec – zwrócił się do syna, patrząc w kierunku Louis, który rozmawiał z bliźniakami.

\- Nigdy – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, również przypatrując się szatynowi.

\- No idź do niego – Gemma zaśmiała się, pchając go w kierunku Tomlinsona.

Harry ostatni raz spojrzał na ojca i siostrę, posyłając im uśmiech i podszedł do trójki rodzeństwa.

\- Mógłbym na chwilę porwać waszego brata – zwrócił się do bliźniaków.

\- Jasne – Ernest objął siostrę i odeszli w kierunku dziadka.

Harry ujął dłoń szatyna i wyprowadził go z pomieszczenia. Zatrzymali się dopiero, kiedy dotarli do pokoju, w którym znajdowała się choinka, pod która leżała już sterta prezentów. Harry schylił się do nich, biorąc do ręki małe pudełeczko.

\- Louis – stanął naprzeciwko niższego – Wiem, że to miejsce jest dla was obce. Nie macie tu zbyt wielu znajomych i nie ma tu zbyt wielu pamiątek po waszej matce, ale czy mógłbyś rozważyć z bliźniakami przedłużenie swojego pobytu w Holmes Chapel, na przykład na zawsze? – spytał, otwierając pudełeczko, w którym była prosta, ale piękna obrączka z białego złota z niewielkim diamentem.

\- H-Harry – Louis był zdumiony, nie spodziewał się tego – Ty jesteś pewny? Znamy się tylko kilka dni.

\- Jestem tego pewny, jak niczego bardziej. Może to trochę szalone, może to za szybko, ale jedno wiem. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia.

\- O mój boże – zakrył usta dłonią, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy szczęścia – Tak, zgadzam się.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie – powiedział zakładając pierścień na jego palec. Następnie pochylił się i połączył ich usta w pocałunku.

\- I co? – ich chwilę zepsuła Gemma wpadająca do pokoju, zaraz za nią przybył Des i bliźniaki – Zgodził się?

Harry chwycił lewą dłoń chłopaka, pokazując wszystkim pierścień na jego serdecznym palcu.

\- To wspaniale – cała czwórka podeszła do nich, gratulując i życząc szczęścia.

\- Prezenty – Doris spojrzała w kierunku choinki, a jej oczy zabłyszczały, podobnie jak jej bliźniakowi.

\- Możemy – Ernest spojrzał na dziadka.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął, a rodzeństwo w jednej chwili siedziało dookoła świątecznego drzewka.

\- Jesteś niesamowity – Louis uśmiechnął się do Desa.

\- Nie ja, tylko ty. To wszystko dzięki tobie – odpowiedział, ale chwilę później odrobinę spochmurniał – Chciałbym, aby Dan tu był.

\- Przecież jest – odpowiedział szatyn, a książe spojrzał na niego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc – Można go zobaczyć w szerokim uśmiechy Ernesta i błyszczący oczach Doris. Dan i moja mama są tutaj.

\- Masz rację – przytaknął – Harry, to bardzo mądry chłopak. Powinniśmy się cieszyć tym co zyskaliśmy, zamiast opłakiwać to co straciliśmy.

\- Nareszcie powiedziałeś coś mądrego – zachichotała Gemma, jednak chwilę później złożyła na policzku ojca całusa – Wesołych świąt – życzyła im, a oni odpowiedzieli jej tym samym i razem z Desem podeszła do bliźniaków, zostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego samych.

\- Wesołych świąt, kochanie – loczek nachylił się nad nim, mrucząc w jego usta.

\- Wesołych świąt – zdążył odpowiedzieć, nim wyższy go pocałował. 

Choć Louis na początku nie chciał tutaj przyjeżdżać, nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tą rodziną, teraz tego nie żałował. Nie sądził, że zjawiając się tutaj z rodzeństwem spędzi jedne z najlepszych świąt, zdobędzie rodzinę i znajdzie miłość. I teraz, kiedy wpatrywał się w swoje rodzeństwo, które żartowało ze swoim dziadkiem, kiedy widział na ich twarzach szerokie uśmiechy i wesołe iskierki w ich oczach. Teraz, kiedy Harry otulał go swoim silnym ramieniem, a podekscytowana Gemma już zaczynała im planować ślub, choć dopiero się zaręczyli, wiedział, że podjął najlepszą decyzję w swoim życiu. Właśnie miał wszystko czego potrzebował.


End file.
